Hearts Ablaze
by Cloi97
Summary: An alien girl who possesses great power comes to Earth after escaping the clutches of an evil villian. The Titans find her and ask her to join the team but there is a special spark between her and of the other Titans. OCxOC RobinxStar BeastboyxRaven R


Chapter One – 1,000 Miles

_In outer space in a spaceship..._

'Great, I'm 1,000 miles away from the nearest planet' a young alien girl prisoner thought as she sneaked a look at the radar. "You just wait til we get you to Arlensia. Lord Kraken will steal your powers and when there is no use for you he will kill you! Hahaha." teased an Arlensian Guard. "AAARGGHH... LET ME.. OUT!" She screamed and used her anger to create an explosion. "YES!" the girl shouted as the glass bubble she was being held captive in shattered and she took one last look at the radar to see where she was going, apparently a place called... Earth.

"Ahaha, you are so not getting in front of me now" laughed Beastboy as he overtook Cyborg and Storm in the latest video game. "Oh yeah, well take this" Cyborg replied as he drove into Beastboy, making him crash into the wall. "YES! I WON!" Shouted Storm as he crossed the finish line first. "No way!" Exclaimed Beastboy and Cyborg in unison. "Will you guys shut up? I'm picking up something" Asked Raven, meditating. "Yes, I feel it too. It is my alien receptors." Explained Starfire as Robin came into the room.

All of a sudden a huge boom erupted and they all looked out the windows. There was a huge explosion in the Upper East Side of town. "Man, whatever did that had to be powerful" whistled Cyborg in amazement. "There's no time to waste guys" said Robin "Robins right c'mon lets go" Storm agreed. When they got there almost everything was on fire.

"This can't have been one person" Robin acknowledged. "c'mon let's get to work. Raven and Beastboy, stay here and put out the fire. Star, Robin Cyborg and I will go and find the people who did this" ordered storm. Just as bolts of fire went shooting everywhere and nearly hit Starfire. "It's coming from that smoke" Cyborg announced after checking his built in radar.

They walked in to the smoke, tensed and ready to fight. "We should split up and surround whatever it is and then we can kick the butt" whispered Star. Robin chuckled quietly at her contraction before agreeing with her. They split up and went further into the smoke, when Storm came across something. He couldn't see through the smoke so he yelled out to the others "Guys, I'm gonna use Winter Breeze so I can clear the smoke. I think I found something." Then he drew in a big breath and when he blew out he caused a huge gust of wind making the smoke disappear and when he looked down again he saw not an object but a beautiful girl about the same age as him, lying crumpled on the ground.

She had dark auburn hair and was quite tall. Her skin was an olive/tan colour which was faintly glowing amber like the colour of fire. He knelt down beside her to check her heart rate because her eyes were closed and he wasn't sure if she was conscious. As he put his hand on her chest her eyes flickered open gently and she blinked as she looked around, gaining her bearings and looked at her chest where his hand was on her heart and looked back up at him.

Storm looked down into her eyes through her thick, dark lashes and saw her deep, chocolate brown eyes staring back up at him with a mixture of fear and rage in them. All of a sudden his hand was burning and as he looked down he saw that the bolts of fire were coming from her. He scurried backwards in shock as she was lifted upright into the air a few feet with her fists clenched by her side and her eyes glowing amber just like her skin, spilling light everywhere. Storm jumped up quickly, not taking his eyes off her.

Immense heat was rolling off of her as she cried out something that sounded faintly like help. Then her skin stopped glowing and the heat cut off. She had stopped shooting the bolts of fire and then she dropped to the ground with force creating a small crater around her as she again lay crumpled. Storm ran over to her where some light was still flickering off her skin.

He bent over to pick her up when she opened her eyes again. All of the rage seen in them previously had vanished now completely replaced with fear. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" Storm assured her. "My name is Storm" He introduced himself. "H-Hello... I am Blaise (Pronounced Blaze)" She replied. "I owe you an apology. I did not mean to destroy or hurt anything or anybody. Are you okay?" She asked kindly, her voice sweet and melodic, when she saw him cringe in pain. "It's my hand... you burnt it when i went to check your heart rate before" He answered. "Here, let me help you. After all, it was I who injured you in the first place" She said ashamedly, as she grabbed his (now red) hand so softly, that Storm could barely feel it.

"LET GO OF HIM NOW!" shouted Robin as he swooped in. Cyborg came from behind her and pulled her arms behind her back and had her in handcuffs within seconds. "I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me... you lied and for that you shall pay" She threatened, sounding hurt and betrayed. The rage was back in her eyes now as she pulled her hands around, snapping the cuffs. She flew up a few metres into the air about to strike them. "WAIT! I'm still not going to hurt you, I promise. They didn't know that's all. I swear to you." Storm shouted, with his arms raised as if he were surrendering.

Starfire scratched her head, looking confused, quite the same as Robin. "What are you talking about? She nearly killed us all and you say that you're not going to put her in jail where she belongs?" Asked Cyborg. "No, she doesn't belong there. It was an accident and she wasn't going to hurt me. She was looking at my hand that she accidentally burnt." Storm replied hurriedly. Blaise came back down and stood before them with her hands behind her back looking down at the ground.

"I am ashamed of my outburst and I apologize for it. I have been mistreated for such a long time that I have forgotten what it was like to be treated justly and kindly. Please accept my apology. I did not mean to hurt anyone" Blaise pleaded. "It's okay" Robin said, accepting her apology. "But please tell us why did you attack our town?" asked Starfire curiously. "I did not mean to attack, but as I was flying through the atmosphere my powers went out of control, which I highly suspect is because I was in a power binder bubble held captive by Lord Kraken. After not using them for so long they just went wild" Blaise explained.

Just then Beastboy and Raven turned up beside them. "Whoa, who is this?" wondered Beastboy aloud. "Well, I guess I should introduce myself to the rest of you. My name is Blaise and I am from the planet Arson." Blaise introduced. "Arson? Is that not the elemental planet of fire?" asked Star. "Yes, why, it is." Blaise answered happily. "I am Starfire and I come from Tamaran" "Yo, I'm Beastboy, cool to meetcha" "sup, I'm Cyborg" "The name's Raven" "Hey, I'm Robin" "you already know me" They introduced themselves.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am again sorry for destroying your town" She replied. "Wait, _you_ did this? By yourself?" Asked Beastboy amazed. "Um.. Yes" Blaise replied bashfully. "Whoa, girl you got some serious power... we could use someone like you on the team. Whataya say Robin?" asked Cyborg eagerly. "Welcome aboard, if you want to" He answered, smiling. "Yes, I would like to very much" She assured them.

"So I guess your power is super strength huh?" assumed Cyborg. "Uh, no, why did you guess that?" asked Blaise "well, because you broke those handcuffs with your bare hands and those things are more powerful than they look" he answered honestly. Blaise replied "oh, no but I did a lot of gym at home like weight lifting and I had taught myself combat training secretly because my father thought that it was not appropriate for me to learn. My power is called Dragon Flame. One can possess it only if they are born with it. It is quite a r-" "rare power and extremely dangerous in the wrong hands" interrupted Starfire. Blaise gave her a sad smile and said "yes it is. I am the last Arsonian to possess it. All the others were murdered, including my best friend Leila."

"Okay, well I guess we better head back to TT" said Robin, sensing that this was a sore subject for Blaise. On the way back Storm fell behind the others so he could talk with Blaise. "So why were you held captive?" He asked softly, knowing that it was a touchy subject. "Well, as I explained before I am the last person to possess the dragon flame until I.. Until I, um.. reproduce." She blushed before continuing "anyway, an evil villain called Lord Kraken was holding me captive to take me to his home planet of Arlensia and take my powers and use them to destroy the universe or maybe worse" She explained.

"I'm sorry" Storm apologised. "Don't be. You did not know." Blaise told him. "Now, we ought to catch up to the others, don't you think?" she smiled. "I guess so" He smiled back. "Well, come on then" she replied and grabbed his hand, which sent jolts of electricity up both their arms and down their spines, and they started to run.

They soon arrived at Titan Tower (TT) and once inside Blaise asked politely "um, excuse me but do you have a bathroom that I could use to freshen myself up. Do not worry, I have spare clothes with me." "Second corridor, third door on the left" Raven indicated. "Thanks" She smiled and when she came out everyone except for Storm had gone to bed.

He was in the kitchen reading a newspaper when she came in. That was when he took a good look at the rest of her. He could tell that she was slim. She was wearing a cerulean blue top made out of a gauzy, flowy material that ended just under her chest, giving Storm a perfect view of her slender, light abs. She was wearing matching knee-length pants and fuzzy slippers. He could see that she had muscles in her arms and legs that were nicely toned and defined, not bulky. He looked back up at her face and saw that her dark auburn hair was cascading down her back when she cleared her throat "ahem." And blushed because he nearly got caught checking her out.

"Would you like a hot chocolate?" She asked kindly getting out two mugs. "Yes please, that would be nice" He requested. She put in the powder chocolate and poured in cold water. "Um, Blaise, the water needs to be hot for a _hot_ chocolate" He said nicely, not wanting to offend her. "I know that silly" she said, clearly not offended at all. "But, then why-" He was about to ask "just watch" she instructed. She put her hands above the mugs and closed her eyes and when she opened them again, steam was rising from the mug. She got out mini marshmallows and sprinkled a few in each.

"How did you- ooh" Storm realised as he grabbed his mug. Blaise smiled at him as she sat down on the stool across the counter. "How is your hand?" She asked worried. "It still hurts" he replied. "Here, give me a look at it" She ordered him nicely. She reached over the counter and grabbed his hand very gently but the sparks were running up and down his arm again. "I am so sorry for injuring you" She apologised. "It is severely burnt but I know what to do. I can heal it, do not be afraid. It won't hurt at all" She assured him.

She walked around the counter to where he was sitting and grabbed his hand with both of her own. She closed her eyes and she started to glow amber and her long hair was blowing backwards. He felt the pain subside and then she opened her eyes and she stopped glowing. Storm looked at his hand and saw that it was no longer red and then he looked back up at Blaise in amazement. "Wow" he thanked her and she walked back to her seat "don't mention it". She dumped their mugs in the sink when they finished. "Are you going to bed now?" Blaise wondered. "Yeah, it's been a big day" He stated. "Um, where is my bedroom, or do I sleep on the floor?" She asked. "Of course you will not sleep on the floor. Your bedroom is near mine, I'll show you the way" Storm responded.

They got to her bedroom and she turned on the lights. "This is very nice. Thank you, not just for letting me stay here but also for helping me. You are real gentleman and a true hero" She grinned. Even though she was tall she wasn't as tall Storm and so she had to stand on her toes as she gave Storm a kiss on the cheek to show her gratitude. "Good night and sweet dreams" she waved as she shut the door and went to bed.

Storm, however, was still standing outside with his hand on his cheek where Blaise had kissed him. He could still feel the heat of her pretty, full and soft, dark pink lips on his cheek, most likely owing to her powers. He walked into his bedroom across the corridor and went to sleep. "Sweet dreams indeed" he mumbled before slipping into unconsciousness.


End file.
